A True Kiss
by Melya Liz
Summary: She loved the way he kissed her. It wasn't because he was some amazing kisser, it was because they were so… well him. A one shot based off my Red Rose series (longer Summery inside) Setoxoc


This is a small drabble for my stories A Red Rose, A Tall Tower, and A Love Song. This one takes place somewhere during A Love Song.

Been doing some re-editing for A Love Song in this series and and found this in my pile of docs. I edited it up and thought I would post it. I'm not even sure if I still have fans for this story since it's been a few years but hey why the hell not.

I will love you unconditionally  
There is no fear now  
Let go and just be free  
I will love you unconditionally

-Katy Perry, Unconditionally

* * *

She loved the way he kissed her. It wasn't because he was some amazing kisser, it was because they were so… well him.

It would always start the same, with that cocky confident. As if he was doing her a favor. Alert the press Seto Kaiba was showing affection! He would act like he was rewarding her with a prize, something she had earned for doing nothing. Then as suddenly, as most of his kisses would start, it would deepen and he would hungrily want more. Those walls would fall down and show that he was just as vulnerable as she was.

This was the part she loved. When his walls would fall, melt away like ice. It was in way he held her, as if he couldn't let her go. He would cling to her as if it was the only thing left in his world he could do. As if without her he would surely fall.

She still couldn't get over the how physical he was. She had always been the warm one, the one who would hug and kiss people – mostly her sisters – while Seto had always put up an icey front. When they had first started "dating" -if you called it that- she had always been the one who would sneak nudges or sit just a little closer than normal to him. She would slowly try to test the waters trying to see his reaction to small things. Yet as the months went on he was the one taking her hand under the conference table and stealing kisses when no one was looking.

Not that she was complaining.

Not at all.

Of course sometimes it would scare her. She had lost so much in her short life and nothing had ever felt stable. Her whole life seemed to feel like if she wished to hard or clung too tightly to something it would break. Crumble away like sand in her hands flowing away in the wind. She would always remind herself that even this could fade away and to always keep one foot on the ground, make sure you have that backup plan if things crumbled around her.

Yet when he held her, so tightly, she was sure she would never fall. When he whispered how he would always take care of her she felt like she could melt into him. Stay safe, stay in those strong arms and never leave. He may be holding her as if he would never let go but she was clinging to him just as tight. She couldn't help herself when it came to him. He was so confident and sure of himself, it made her want to believe in him too. Believe in them, believe in the impossible:

That she was truly in love with him.

-0-

He loved kissing her. She was so flinty and hard to catch. She was like the wind always there but always out of reach. If he wanted to kiss her he had get her. And when he did she would melt in his arms –stroke his ego- and he couldn't get enough of it.

He wasn't sure why he was so physical with her. He had never been affectionate in any sense of the word. He had always worked hard and only rely on others when necessary. "Do what you have to and never show them your hand." that was his motto.

But with her it was so hard to follow his rule. That goofy grin she would get like she was laughing at him whenever he said anything she deemed "dorky". The way she would snuggle up to him as if she needed his body heat to survive. That smile she would give him from across a crowded room as if she had a secret that no one else knew. The way she would nudge him playfully then run away as if daring him to chase after her. It was all too much for him. She was like water after being stranded in the desert. A desert of emotionless.

When she would playfully brush her hand against his during a meeting it drove him wild. Times like that it took all his willpower not to drag her out of that room and lock her in his office. Them on one side and the world on the other. Locked away forever wrapped up in each other.

They say passion doesn't last forever. It was something she was always reminding him, "We won't be on our honeymoon forever."

Of course they had never gotten to go on a honeymoon so did it matter?

He didn't care what she or anyone else said, he would love her forever. Even if the passions weren't as strong as they were now. He was loyal to his family and she was his family. Because she was so much more than smiles and kisses.

She was those nights when she would wait up till 3 in the morning for him to get back from the office just so she could hug him and listen to his day. Sometimes she wasn't completely awake but he didn't care. She was the hug he needed when he felt like everything was going wrong. She was those hands that seemed to fix any problem he couldn't seem to solve. She was that sharp word when he was about to do something rash like fire an entire crew of developers.

She seemed to be able to see good in almost anyone and when his temper couldn't motivate someone one smile from her would. They were an unstoppable team and he knew she would always be there for him.

It was strange having someone have his back that way.

Whether or not he solved his problem and how he solved it he knew she would support him. Mokuba had always been there for him but it was something different having someone who really wanted him to succeed yet would tell him when he had gone just a little too far. She kept him grounded and he knew that she was the only one who would see the hand that he was holding so close to his chest. Those truths that no one else knew. One of them was one he wanted her to know every day.

That he was truly in love with her.

* * *

A little messy but I can't keep editing this to death. I have been trying to write more to get my creative juices flowing. I also found a short that I started with the girls at Halloween. I may work on it and see if I have enough ideas to make it into a short too.

Who knows.

If anyone is around and has ideas let me know :D

-Liz


End file.
